1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to baby bottle holders and feeders and more particularly pertains to a baby bottle holder and feeder which may be employed to hold a baby bottle in a position from which substantially unattended feeding may be accomplished.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of baby bottle holders and feeders is known in the prior art. More specifically, baby bottle holders and feeders heretofore devised and utilized for holding a baby bottle in position for substantially unattended feeding are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The present invention is directed to improving devices for a baby bottle holder and feeder in a manner which is safe, secure, economical and aesthetically pleasing.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,189 to Ghazizadeh discloses a baby bottle holder comprising a means for gripping a baby bottle, a flexible arm member, a pivoting attachment with detents affixed to a spring actuated clamp. The means for gripping the baby bottle of the Ghazizadeh invention comprises two or more fingerlike portions engaging the base of the baby bottle having force applied thereupon by tension of a resilient member. And the flexible arm member of the Ghazizadeh invention comprises a spiral wrapped metal strip covered by a flexible decorative plastic tube. The Ghazizadeh flexible arm member is generally heavy in weight and susceptible to hazardous flailing when accelerated or decelerated as would be experienced in use of the invention in an automobile particularly during a collision. The present invention comprises a means for gripping a baby bottle employing a spring actuated clamp encircling and engaging the sides of the bottle and further comprises a flexible arm member forming an elongated hollow plastic articulating arm member. The advantages of the present invention are an ability to engage a variety of baby bottles, including those commonly available in animal and other unusual shapes, and furthermore a less hazardous lightweight flexible arm member is provided for holding the baby bottle.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,253 to Roy et al. a baby bottle holder is disclosed. The Roy et al. invention comprises a large hooklike member engaging a neck of a person feeding a baby and furthermore having a pivoting bottle holding clasp adjustably disposed at a convenient site upon the wearers chest. The present invention is clampedly applied generally to a fixed object such as a side of a high chair or car seat and is not devised to be worn by a human for feeding a child.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,046 to Mingledorff, Jr. an adjustable baby bottle holder is described comprising a frustro conical bottle holder adjustably supported by arm members affixed to leg members by pivotable ratcheting attachments. The Mingledorff Jr. invention has no provision for clamping the holder to a rigid object and is therefore of limited use in automobiles and is furthermore susceptible to being overturned by an active baby. The present invention clampedly affixes to rigid objects and is usable in an automobile as well as being substantially immune to disruption by an infant.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,635,430 to Emond et al. a baby-feeding bottle holder is disclosed for holding a bottle or toy upon a baby in disposition for use. The Emond et al. invention comprises a curving straplike member having a bottle or toy disposed thereon by insertion within a series of slots therein. The Emond et al. invention is detachably fastened to the baby. A disadvantage in this prior art lies in a lack of provision for clamping the bottle holder to a rigid object. A second disadvantage is the potential strangulation hazard introduced by affixing a strap forming a collar around a baby. The present invention clampedly affixes to a rigid nearby object and is not affixed in any way to the baby. There is no apparent strangulation hazard within the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 331,112 to Bachelor discloses the ornamental design of a baby bottle holder. The disclosure teaches an ornamental design having a bottle holder attached to an elongated handle member by a ball and socket means. The disclosure makes no provision for clampedly affixing the bottle holder to any object, rather the handle member is grasped. Furthermore, there are no provisions for articulating the handle member to provide greater flexibility. The present invention comprises an articulating arm having a bottle engaging spring loaded clamp at one end, and having a second clamp affixed to an opposite end thereof for the purpose of engaging a nearby object.
In this respect, the baby bottle holder and feeder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding a baby bottle for substantially unattended feeding.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved baby bottle holder and feeder which can be employed to hold a bottle in close proximity to a baby for the purpose of substantially unattended feeding. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to improve baby bottle holding devices. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.